Sex for Breakfast
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Au. Songfic. The title taken from the sexy song 'Sex for Breakfast' By Christina Aguilera, Bella and Jacob have some fun during the morning hours. Bella/Jacob. Mature themes.


Sex for Breakfast

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose

Rated M

Summary: Taken from the sexy song ''Sex for Breakfast'' by Christina Aguliera, Bella and Jacob have some fun during the morning hours. Bella/Jacob. Mature themes

disclaimer: I don't own any characters from twilight or the song ''Sex for Breakfast'' by the beautifully talented Christina Aguliera

Author Notes: Hi everyone. I know it seems like forever since I've written here, I am trying my best to squeeze some time in. This story is another idea of mine and I hope you like it. Please be warned, this story contains sexual content. if you're uncomfortable. don't read.

Bella Swan opened her eyes to a bright Morning as it shined through her bedroom curtains. She smiled streching as she felt the sweet satisfaction sensations on her skin from making love to her Boyfriend Jacob Black last night. She remembers it clear. Thier soft lips touching, His hands on her heated skin, His manhood feeling her up to the blink until she explode. Normally when Bella and Jacob have their intimate tyrst, they wouldn't wake up...not a 7:00 Am the least. For Bella to feel once again horny and hot. wanting her satisfaction fulfilled once more.

She turned over to stare at her lover. He layed there fully asleep. Lost in a dream. So peaceful that Bella believed that a loud horn wouldn't wake him. She stare at his muscular form spotting his queitte tribe tattoo made her heart skip a beat. He looked so beautiful. Almost angel like. She suddenly felt really stupid to wake him up out of his slumber it will be a HUGE risk because at times Jacob would be pissed and when he's pissed Bella knew the terrible outcome when he's cranky. Suddenly a idea had popped into her mind, Maybe she can convince Jacob even though he's sleeping that he would to have, let's say a **real** wet dream suppose? A smirk appear on her face. ''Yeah,'' she thought to herself I think I'll do that.

Reaching with her hand Bella carefully pulled the covers off their bodies. Her eyes widen at the sight of Jacob's manhood as it lay there half hard. Yes, she had confirmed that there was a chance that Jacob was having a naughty dream. probably from last night. Time to make that dream a reality. With her finger tips dancing so light below his lower body Bella glaze at her sleeping lover before wrapping her hand firmly around his member.

She began to move her hand slowly up and down his shaft. Watching between his facial responses and the precome that oozed from the tip of his cock that was useful for personal lubricant, ''Mmmm so perfect,'' She whispered to herself licking her lips. Without hesitation, the young brunette leaned down and light swiped her tongue across the tip collecting his essence. It was sweet and salty and she wanted more. She repeated the same motion this time using her tongue to swirl around the head. Bella looked up and saw that Jacob was indeed enjoying it but he was sleeping. ''Let's tried this,'' She thought before engulfed his entire member into her mouth.

''Uhh!'' Jacob Moaned as he turned slightly on the bed. Bella continued her teasing bobbing her mouth up and down on him like sucking on a lollipop using her hands to stroke him and fondle his balls. He was turned her own so she could feel herself growing wet. She needed his touch on her she needed him to be inside her.

Jacob opened his eyes, awoken by the intense pleasure he was feeling. Blinking his eyes a few times, he look down watching a mass of slightly messy hair that was his Bella as she quietly suck him off. To get her attention He used his hand to remove the strings of hair that were blocking her eye sight. Almost immediately her green eyes met his brown not breaking contact. Bella deep-throated him for a second withdrawn her mouth away from him with a wet POP!

''Mm,'' Jacob groaned probing his head on his shoulder. ''Good Morning.''

''Good morning,'' Bella returned the gesture. Her finger was going up and down his length. ''You finally awoke.''

''Yes, I did.'' His eyes trailed at the wetness between Bella's legs as her ass stood in the air.

''Now I see why I was woken up so early. And since I was rudely awoken from my dream, I have to teach you a lesson...''

Jacob got into action action. Ignored the fact that he had just woken up from slumber, He sat up on the bed eating Bella from behind.''Oh yes,'' Bella gasped as Jacob ate her, His tongue flickered across her sensitive folds collecting as much of her juices as possible. Bella grip the sheets and Jacob's erection at the same time. God, he was driving her crazy! If he didn't enter her soon she was sure she would faint.

''Jacob please,'' She whined. Jacob stopped his teasing on her changing positions sitting up on his knees as he entered her from behind. They moan in unison as they became one. Bella though at that very second when Jacob entered her, she saw heaven. Wanting more friction, she began to move her hips wanting to feel the defying tingles with her body it was halted when Jacob grab a firm hold of her hips holding her in place.

''Ah no you don't,'' he breathed trying not to laugh at his lover.

''JACOB!'' She screamed. Bella believed is she was facing in the opposite direction, she would had smacked him across the face for being such a fucking tease. Her whine was turned into a sudden shout when Jacob withdrew himself very slowly only to slam his hips into her.

''Oh Yes!'' Bella chanted as Jacob fucked her steadily not stopping to let her get adjust to the sensation. ''Fuck Bella,'' He cursed as she met his trusts. The feeling was amazing. This has got to be the best sex they had, to intensify the pleasure, Jacob reached around and began to make figure 8 on Bella cliorites. Something that Paul had taught him.

''And when the sun rises there's one thing on my mind

''Oh yes! Right there!'' Bella encouraged him. She wasn't going to last much longer. She knew Jacob was close as well. The pleasure was building and building and before Bella knew, she was pushed over the edge. With a scream, she announced her orgasm her inner walls closing tight around her lover. Jacob became undone. Filling her to brink with her essence.

Planting soft kisses down her back, Jacob used the very last strength he had turning Bella over on her backside cradling her in his arms.

''So, you learnt your lesson?'' Jacob asked.

Glazing up at her lover, Bella replied. ''you bet your ass I did. I should wake you up all the time''

''I love you Bella Swan,'' he replies kissing her on the forehead.

''I love you too, Jacob Black. Always and forever.''


End file.
